


Alabama Song

by fierce_cripple, wtf_beats_2015



Category: American Writer RPF
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_beats_2015/pseuds/wtf_beats_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Если мы не найдём следующий бар, мы должны будем умереть".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alabama Song

_Well, show me the way_  
_To the next whiskey bar_  
_Oh, don’t ask why_  
_Oh, don’t ask why_  
_For if we don’t find_  
_The next whiskey bar_  
_I tell you we must die_  
_I tell you we must die_  
Alabama Song

– Мы в самом сердце Юга, дружище! – воскликнул Грегори, с силой грохнув стаканом об стол. Бармен осуждающе посмотрел на него, но не сказал ни слова: в конце концов, битый стакан не самая большая беда, лишь бы не было битых лиц.

– Не люблю солнце, не люблю Юг, какого чёрта я вообще здесь делаю?! – хохотнул Аллен. – Уоу!.. – яростно размахивая руками, он не заметил, как опасно накренился высокий стул.

Корсо схватил Гинзберга за ворот рубашки, удерживая от падения и притягивая к себе так, что затрещала тонкая, влажная от долгих перегонов и духоты бара ткань, и абсолютно трезвым голосом произнёс:

– Зато ты любишь меня.

Секунды начали течь непростительно медленно, пока сказанные слова рассыпались на буквы и скатывались куда-то под стойку. Грегори вдруг показался Аллену таким ослепительно ярким, словно сияние тысячи солнц обрушилось на него разом, жаркое, белое, беспощадное. Аллен отстранённо подумал о том, как хорошо, что на нём очки – хоть какая-то, пусть даже иллюзорная защита от этих проницательных глаз, глаз соблазнителя, кутилы и бабника. Он откуда-то знал, что, хоть зрачки Грегори и не двигаются, тот видит каплю пота, щекочущую шею под чёрными завитками, спускающуюся вниз и попадающую на указательный палец стиснутого на рубашке кулака, видит враз побледневшие губы, искусанные и запылённые, несмотря на количество выпитого, похожие на дно иссохшей реки. Но главное – Грегори видит насквозь его самого, видит все его чувства, даже не моргая и не шевелясь, будто бесконечно мудрый и проницательный Сфинкс, способный безжалостно лишить его жизни, если тот не сумеет отгадать загадку.

Как жаль, что у Аллена не было ни малейшего шанса отгадать ту загадку, которая даже никогда не была произнесена вслух.

В следующее мгновенье последняя буква упала на пол, и на друзей обрушился гул вечерней попойки, громкая музыка и сотни запахов, будоражащих и ласкающих. Аллен стряхнул с себя руки Грегори и рассмеялся. Он смеялся надрывно и самозабвенно, запрокинув голову, а Корсо отстранённо смотрел на контрастно бледную в сравнении с загорелым лицом и грязным воротничком шею, на прыгающий от смеха кадык и думал, какова же эта белая, совсем не женская кожа на вкус.

***

Грегори наступил на так услужливо подвернувшуюся ему под ноги пустую бутылку, из-за чего его ступня поехала вбок и попала прямо в лодыжку Аллену. Удивительно, как всего четыре ноги могли превратить двух мужчин в многоногое чудовище (впрочем, по крайней мере один из них хотел бы, чтобы речь шла о двуспинном), однако эта мешанина конечностей оборвала все мысли и друзья совершенно неизящно, как и полагается двум пьяным хобо*, рухнули на асфальт. Корсо чувствительно приложился затылком о злосчастную бутылку, и она жалобно звякнула, но не разбилась.

– Какие красивые сегодня звёзды, – тихо сказал Аллен.

– Когда ты только находишь время думать о звёздах? – Пробурчал Корсо, стараясь сделать своё положение в пространстве хоть немного более удобным. Не приятным, нет, ему и так было приятно запутаться в Аллене, тем более теперь, когда метафорически это уже давно произошло. Он совершенно запутался в Аллене, и это раздражало до зубовного скрежета, парадоксальным образом уравновешивая приязнь.

Немного помолчав, Гинзберг произнёс ещё тише, чем прежде:

– Всё то время, что ты тратишь на мысли о женщинах.

Грегори скосил глаза на друга, понимая, что только что Аллен опутал его ещё несколькими сложными узлами. Всматриваясь в отблески неоновых вывесок на его скулах, щеках, губах, Грег вяло думал о том, что Джек точно смог бы ему помочь распутать эти узлы – половина из них скользящие, а с другой половиной моряк справился бы без особых усилий.

Не услышав ответа, Аллен медленно моргнул, будто ожидая, что пока он будет смыкать веки, звёзды изменят свой причудливый узор, и над ними окажется какое-то совсем другое, чужое небо.

Поймав себя на том, что откровенно пялится на чуть приоткрытые пухлые губы, пятнами неоновых огней окрашенные в разные оттенки синего и красного, Грегори возможно чересчур поспешно отвернулся, вдруг тоже неприлично заинтересовавшись небом, и замер, оглушённый. Его оглушило то, как много звёзд оказалось видно здесь, в городе, на относительно освещённой улице. В пути, в чистом поле звёздный купол неба не был чем-то особенным, каждый из его близких привык видеть млечный путь над головой, но здесь… Здесь звёзды превращались из высокого потолка для запертых на планете в настоящее волшебство. Теперь Грегу начало казаться, что он всё ещё падает, и падению его не будет конца.

Спустя четверть часа Грегори начал думать, что звёзды на самом деле не движутся постоянно, а скачут рывками, каждый раз, если позволяешь себе моргнуть; в глазах зарябило, и небо стало больше походить на стереокартинку из детской книжки. Смотри сквозь неё, и увидишь пони, но не смотри на пони, он исче… Ну, вот, опять всё сначала, ты его упустил. И никогда ты не увидишь деталей, лишь смутные черты. Попытавшись расфокусировать взгляд, Грегори успел увидеть (или внушить себе? Ну же, признайся, Грег, этот образ начертан на внутренних стенках твоей черепной коробки, патологоанатом обязательно найдёт его во время посмертного вскрытия!) непослушные кудри, большие глаза, выдающийся нос и тень очков. Стоило только попытаться рассмотреть этот смутный образ получше, как он исчез, растворился в далёкой темноте.

Аллен, уже несколько минут тайком наблюдавший за другом, вдруг расхохотался, и Корсо, пытаясь скрыть смущение, прислушался к ощущению подрагивающего рядом тёплого тела. Опомнившись, он воскликнул:

– Что такое? У меня вдруг выросли перья?

– Не угадал, хотя ты та ещё птица. Просто мы лежим здесь с тобой, как два замерзающих дурака. Пойдём в мотель.

Грегори не подал виду, как задели его эти слова, ведь сам он чувствовал, что лёжа возле дешёвого бара в крохотном городке на юге Алабамы, впервые в своей жизни не был дураком.

Неуклюже распутавшись, они поднялись на ноги: Аллен сцепил руки на затылке и выгнул спину, в то время как Грегори начал пританцовывать на месте, разгоняя кровь в затекших конечностях.

– К чёрту мотель, пойдём искать следующий бар, где нам нальют ещё немного дрянного виски! Чёрт, это же Алабама, здесь всегда надо искать следующий бар!*

– Потому что если мы не найдём его, то умрём? – осклабился Гинзберг.

– Ты знаешь.

Аллен не заметил, как Корсо бережно поднял бутылку и замер на мгновение, вглядываясь в мутную поверхность стекла. Будто пытаясь увидеть стереокартинку. Друзья двинулись вниз по улице, и спустя несколько минут Грег затянул:

– Итак, покажи мне путь…

– К следующему бару с виски…

Их неровные голоса разлились по узкой тихой улице, но на удивление никто не стал просить их замолчать. Возможно, побоялись просить об этом двух нетрезвых мужчин, или же они всего лишь остались вдвоём на целом свете. Два таких разных голоса тянули строчки, пока одновременно не споткнулись об одну, казалось бы, незначительную деталь. Аллен пел о девочке, Грегори – о мальчике.

– Ты же… – Неуверенно начал Корсо.

– Хотел, чтобы тебе не пришлось сбиваться, – перебил Гинзберг. – А ты?..

– То же самое, – натянуто улыбнулся Грег, пытаясь удержать внутри признание: «Я просто хотел показать тебе правду».

Глубокая морщина пролегла между бровей Аллена, но он так и не нашёл в себе смелости обвинить друга во лжи – это значило бы отрезать тому пути к отступлению. Загнать в ловушку.

Не то что бы Грег не хотел быть пойман Гинзбергом.

– Хорошо. Хорошо… – Проговорил наконец Аллен, затем развернулся и отправился дальше на поиски бара.

Несколько мгновений Корсо смотрел в его спину, а затем отбросил пустую бутылку и отправился следом за ним.

В молчании.

**Author's Note:**

> *Хобо – термин конца XIX века, обозначающий бродяг или странствующих рабочих.  
> **Здесь, как и в названии текста, и в эпиграфе – отсылка к известной англоязычной песне 1927 года авторства Бертольда Брехта. Эта песня была перепета Далидой, Ниной Симон, Дэвидом Боуи, но самой популярной версией остаётся кавер от группы «The Doors» 1967 года. В этой версии оригинальная строчка «Show us the way to the next pretty boy» («Покажи нам путь к следующему прелестному юноше») была изменена Джимом Моррисоном на строчку «Show me the way to the next little girl» («Покажи мне путь к следующей крошке»).


End file.
